


finals week

by fruitbattery



Series: The Mighty Nein in College [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Other, one-a-day self challenge, public.... well it sure is something, they/them Mollymauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery
Summary: Finals is... a hard time for everybody.





	finals week

Mollymauk Tealeaf is not a slacker. In high school, they hadn’t exactly gotten straight As, but they had managed to figure out which pieces of homework were important to do, and then do them. So when they realized that they could take just 1 semester of math, they realized that the logical extreme of this policy consisted of signing up for a class that they had taken in high school already, and not showing up for the whole semester. How much statistics could they possibly forget in half a year?

Caleb Widogast is not a slacker. When he has class, he goes to it. His anxiety over missing material and/or actually speaking to any classmates to ask for notes prevents him from doing anything else. Caleb’s anxiety also prevents him from sitting in any seat other than his usual: three rows from the back, five seats from the left. 

Caleb’s mind is firmly fixed on that seat, and the warmth the building will provide, to avoid thinking about his freezing extremities. Early morning finals review sessions have never been his forté, especially not when it’s ten degrees and snowing out. Pulling open the heavy door, he ascends a spiral staircase, turns right, left, and left into his classroom, heads up the stairs to his chair, and freezes.

One (1) purple, horny bastard is lounging in HIS chair, pointed boots up on the narrow table, eyes tightly shut, hands behind the head.

“Molly? I didn’t even know you were in this class!”

The purple face peers up at him through a haze of sleep and hangover. “Mr. Caleb. SO nice to see you on this fine, fine, morning.”

A pause. Caleb considers Molly before him. 

“That’s my seat.” Molly continues to gaze up at Caleb, not showing any signs of moving. The students already sitting nearby seem perplexed at the new addition to their class so close to finals. Caleb exhales slowly. “I would like my seat back, please, Molly.”

“Don’t see why I should move.” 

God, they’re lucky they’re cute.

Caleb sighs again and shrugs off his backpack and jacket. He hangs his jacket on the back of the swivel chair, tucks his hat, scarf, earmuffs, and gloves into the pockets, and places his backpack under the table. Then, Caleb gently lifts Molly’s feet off of the table and sits down on their lap.

Molly immediately sits up to give Caleb more room as he pulls out his notebook and pencil case and sets them on the table. When he’s done opening up the notebook and selecting a pencil, Caleb feels a gentle breath on his ear.

“Looking forward to the class, Caleb?”

Molly’s chin is resting gently on his shoulder, and it stays there as the classroom slowly fills up with students. A few sitting nearby give the pair weird looks. Caleb tries to explain that it was his chair first, but every time he does, Molly’s arms tighten around his middle and they give the asker a neat little wink. It’s going to be a long class.

Twenty minutes after the teacher has entered the front of the room and begun reviewing the semester’s material, with Caleb taking feverish notes, he feels something slimy on his earlobe. Caleb physically jumps, knocking Molly’s tongue off of his ear. “Dude!” “Not a dude. Also, what?” Caleb turns and glares. Molly cocks an eyebrow and Caleb turns back to his notes, just in time to discover he has hopelessly lost the train of what the teacher is saying. God damn it.

In revenge, he makes it a point to wiggle and shift around on Molly's lap a little more than is strictly necessary. After all, the teacher did tell them to get out their textbooks, and is it his fault that his backpack is under the table? 

When the class finally ends after what seems like an eternity, Caleb immediately heads to the library to do the practice problems the teacher assigned. Molly is hot on his heels, but Caleb pays them no mind.

Jester and Nott are in the middle of an animated discussion on the pros and cons of sugary alcohol when Jester spots Caleb signing up for one of the private study rooms. Before Nott can call out and ask why Caleb can’t study in the open with the two of them, Jester shushes her and points. Molly has come huffing in behind them and is standing with folded arms. As soon as Caleb is finished writing his name, he takes off in the direction of the nearest study room, Molly a half pace behind. Jester sees both of them enter the room and hears a click as the door closes, then, a thump of books being dropped, and finally another thump as the door shakes a bit. Jester smirks and turns back to Nott. “Now as I was saying…”


End file.
